Maximum Ride:Saving the World, PT1
by Hp-Queen0415
Summary: Maximum Ride and the rest of the flock set out for another adventure leading to saving the world. This is part one.


Special Thanks to Jamie S!!!

Max: (Yelling) FLOCK! Wake upppp!!!

Flock: (snore)

Fang: I'm up.

Max: (sarcastically) _I know you are_! Now, help me get the rest of them up!

Fang: (rolls eyes) Let them sleep!

Max: _Fine_. (sigh) What are you doing?

Fang: ( calmly) starting the fire. Maybe Food'll wake them up.

Nudge: (predictably) Food?! I'm huuuuunnnnngggrrrryyy!

Fang: (rolls eyes)

Max: (laughs) We know, Nudge. Hey, come on, flock! _WAKE UP_!!!

Flock: (moans)

Iggy: Fang, you'd better let me cook. (yawn) your burning breakfast.

Fang: _Whatever_. (moves so Iggy could cook)

Max: (to Fang) What's wrong? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?

Fang: (sits on rock) No… I woke up on the wrong side of the _rock_.

Angel: Hiya, Max and Fang!

Fang, Max and rest of Flock: Hi, Angel!

Max: (looks around) umm...Where's Gazzy?

Gazzy: (jumping around) here, Max! Where's the food?!

Fang: (annoyed) Cooking.

Angel: (cocks head) Max…Fang thinks we should leave for a deserted-ed island.

Max: Why?

Fang: (calmly) one word.: _Erasers_.

Flock: (GASP!)

Max: (calmly) What about them?

Fang: Max, you know just as well as I do that they could never find us their…Annnnnndd…(pauses, stands up) It'll give us time and freedom from them.

Angel: (Thinks, but says nothing)

Max: But for how long, Fang?( looks at Angel) What's up? I know that look.

Fang: As long as we can. (stretches out his wings)

Angel: Max, Umm…Ari's here. But he's far away. I can hear his thoughts.

Fang: (looks at Max for direction)

Max: Pack up, Flock. We're outta here like yesterday.

Flock: (packs up and ready to U&A)

Fang: (looks at Max) where to super girl?

Max: _VERY_ funny Fang. We're heading to that deserted island. (laughs and looks at Fang) lets go Super boy.

Fang: (smiles, pushes up) Lets….

Flock: (Follows and joins him and Max) BLOW THIS JOINT!!

---------------------------TIME LAPSE!!-----------------------------

Place: Random island, it has _EVERYTHING_ they need. Fang had stolen a laptop on the way.

Fang: (still in air) how's this one, Max?

Max: (swoops down by Fang) You are in _BIIIIIGGG_ trouble mister!

Fang: (Innocently) whaddid I do, Maxie?

Max: (Laughs at Fang) Nice try. That look and that attitude don't work with me bub.

Fang: (flies upside down) Butt… Maxie! I didn't do anything wrong. (Bambi eyes) I'm innocent!

Max: (Laughs so hard, can't fly straight) Yeah, okay. Those eyes. _SO_ not you…but cute. ( smiles sweetly)

Fang: (Follows) Oh, yeah? What about Angel?? She got Total! (Lands)

Max: Looks good…. (looks at Fang, then at Angel) Yeah, but she's cute…er. Plus, I was joking. ( Smiles sweetly) You still love me. (laughs) just kidding.

Fang: (Ignores last statement) Whatever, Max; you need to stay on Tack.

"The Voice": Yes, Max. Stay on Tack.

Max: What tack now?

"The Voice": Stay on Task. Don't lead with your emotions. Do what you need to do.

Fang: You okay?

Max: (Looks at Fang blankly& sits down on the beach) Yeah, but the voice is back.

Rest of Flock: Can we go swim?

Fang: What did it say?

Max: ( to flock) Yeah, but don't go out too far.

Flock: Thanks, Max!

Max: (Looks at Fang) It told me not to lead with my emotions and stay on task and do what I need to do.

Fang: (Sigh) Save the world. As always it wants you to save the world.

"The Voice": If you won't listen to me, listen to Fang.

Max: (To voice) Do you _HAVE_ to gang up on me by using Fang?

"The Voice": If it works, yes.

Fang: what's it sayin'?

Max: It's tellin' me to listen to what your sayin'

Fang: (Rolls eyes) Really, now?

Max: (Changes subject) Remember the _LAST_ time we were at the beach? (blushes lightly)

Fang: Yup.

Max: (Still blushing) Well…we need to talk about it.

Fang: (Blushing a little) Uhh… okay. Wanna start by telling me why you kissed me?

Max: (Blushes dark red) Um… because it felt right.

Fang: Why? Because I almost Died?

Max: No. Because I like you, you idiot.

Fang: Soooo… You wanted me _BEFORE_ the red-haired wonder?

Max: (turns scarlet) Umm...Yeah.

Fang: ( strokes chin) interesting. What now?

Max: (looking at Fang, almost in tears) I should have never told you!

Fang: (sighs) sorry, sorry. ( Kisses her on lips) better?

Max: ( surprised) uh-huh.

Fang: (laughs) any voices?

Max: Not yet.

"The Voice": _MAX_!! don't lead with your emotions! I do expect you and Fang to have children in the future, that is AFTER you save the world.

Max: (to Voice) _WHAT THE HELL_? Fang and I have Kids? Ya, know I've never seen a penis, right? (Turns red)

Fang: What the hell? O.o

"The Voice": Soon enough, Max.

Max: (To Fang) Don't ask. (Turns redder)

Fang: Tell me.

Max: _NO_.

Fang: (Firmly) Tell me!

Max: No means no. Spell it with me, _N-O_.

Fang: (Kisses her again) Tell me?

Max: (turns red) My voice said that...that we'll have kids. (looks around)

Fang: Oh…(Pause) we will… eventually.

Max: (looks at Fang) _ARE YOU CRAZY_? We are only 15! Maybe _YOU_ need a voice of your own.

Fang: I said EVENTUALLY. After you save the world and such.

Max: You ruined the moment, thanks. (Walks away)

Fang: (Tackles her) Where do Ya think your goin'?

Max: Away from you for the moment.

Fang: (pins her down) Why?

Max: (Kicks him hard) Because I need too cool down.

Fang: (Ignores the kick, and pins her down again) Max…Your fine.

Max: In what way?

Fang: Uhhh… in both ways?.

Max: Please let me up. I need to think. (Gives bambi eyes) please?

Fang: BAMBI EYES! (gets up) I can't even stand it when you do the bambi eyes! (Sits on rock, watching the flock)

Max: But you still love me. (blows kiss to him& walks away)

Fang: (thinks to self) what now?

"The Voice": why does Max the invincible need to cool down?

Max: because, I needed to get away from Fang for a little bit. Why do YOU care?

"The Voice": (Ignores the question) But don't you _looooooooooovvvvvvveeee_ him?

Max: Maybe a little bit. But I don't even know what love is!

"Voice" :Maybe you do. But you just don't know it, yet.

Max: Whatd'ya mean? You think he loves me?

"Voice": I'm not saying anything. I'd give it away. Go to town and ask Jeb.

Max: NO. I won't ask Jeb. Just tell me. Please?

"Voice": You sure you wanna know?

Max: (Sigh) yes.

"Voice": You two are programmed to love each other.

Max: So, none of this is real?

"Voice": Of course it is. Max, love is in the heart and mind. So when the whitecoats saw how close you and Fang were they saw to that you two would end up together.. Everything you both feel is very, _VERY_ real.

Max: (crying) why are they doing this to me….to us…to the flock? Does EVERYTHING have to be a test?

"The voice": Yes. This is the last time I tell you this: Life is a test. No matter who is playing, there has to be a winner. You have to be that winner, Max. Now, I am the only one who asks questions. Not you. Until you can save the world, Max. You CAN NOT lead with your emotions.

---------------------END OF PT.1-------------------------


End file.
